


Untitled 11.01 drabble

by caranfindel



Series: Season 11 codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.01, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e01 Out of the Darkness Into the Fire, Gen, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not until later that you have time to wonder. A coda for 11.01, "Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 11.01 drabble

It’s not until later, until you’re crouched in the dark next to the cooling corpse of the rabid nurse, that you have time to stop and think and wonder. Wonder why Dean had to be _rescued,_ but you were safe in the car. And how you headed straight for Dean, to find him surrounded by wildflowers a mile away. And why the rabids sniffed you and retreated. 

Wonder how it’s possible to kill Death. _If_ it’s possible to kill Death. And if Dean would. And if you’re actually still in a Mexican restaurant. 

Wonder who, exactly, is a cooling corpse.


End file.
